


Loosen My Lips

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Florist! Phil, M/M, Pining, Youtuber! Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things You Didn't Say At AllOR: Something has shifted.





	Loosen My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place in the 'can't you see i'm falling apart, love' 'verse so if you haven't read it... It may be a tad confusing but I think it can stand alone as well.  
> This /could/ be considered minor spoilers for Chapter 5 (more like an additional scene probably, maybe {since I’m not sure if I am going to include it because it is based off of a scrapped portion} but I'm not too sure just yet... If it is- uh- Surprise?

 

 

“This was a horrible idea,” You tell her as you drape the blanket over his sleeping form. He has his jumper clad arm thrown over the side of his face and your fingers twitch, trying to entice you to touch the shaky vulnerability he exudes in this quiet moment.

You can only sigh as Phil pulls the spare throw over himself and you turn slowly, wobbling on your own unsteady legs, to face Ruth with her alcohol-flushed cheeks and small frown.

Her hair is mussed from her wandering fingers, eyes hazy but alight with brilliance, and she’s radiant in her gold dress…

 …but you only cross your arms and glance behind you at the raven-haired man behind you. Your heart spasms at his unguarded, peaceful expression.

_He’s beautiful._

_Oh, fuck._

The thought doesn’t startle you, really.

You accepted that Phil was mesmerizing in the most unusual of ways fairly quickly- from his tendency to talk to his plants, unhindered friendliness when it came to the people poking around his van curiously, and the name branded into his heart that still hasn’t scarred over completely- but it’s the first time that you have fully realized how much you would do to keep him happy and content.

How much you want to protect him.

_Fuck._

You are aware that she hadn’t meant to prod at Phil’s sore spots.

You know that he chose to share what he did but your mind is spinning with the poison in your system and it makes you wonder:

_How much did he share because his inhibitions were down?_

_How much did he mean to share?_

_…What am I even feeling?_

You aren’t angry because there isn’t any embers smoldering in your chest.

No smoke climbing up your throat.

“I say it went well.” Ruth counters you and she’s not angry either. She just sounds tired as she drifts to Phil to nudge his arm.

You watch as he protests low in his throat, uncovering his face, before he flops on his back. 

He’s still dozing and it looks like he will be for a while.

Ruth gently collects his glasses to deposit them on the arm of the couch and your fingers shudder again at the soft snore that passes Phil’s lips.

_If you say so._

The words throw themselves violently against your clenched teeth but you know Ruth…know of her kind heart…her fierce protective streak, and you  _know_ she has accepted Phil as one of her own without hesitation because he didn’t hesitate to meet her halfway.

But you were the one who cemented him as an important player in your life and-

_You don’t know him like I do._

The thought is sour, dripping with emerald, the hidden thoughts you try to shove across your mindscape as quick as you can because while jealousy is healthy in small doses…you like to fixate-

_He’s sad, Ruthie, but he is one of the greatest people I’ve ever met._

“I guess,” You say because it’s the only thing you can think of with the slight dizziness making you sway on your feet. Your tongue is heavy and traitorous as your voice lowers as if he can hear you, even in a drunken slumber. “He doesn’t like to talk about Aiden, Ruthie.”

“He seemed fine, Daniel.”

_He’s not fine! You don’t know. I barely know! -_ _and he answered your questions but he is a fucking mess and I don’t want him to be!_

_I don’t, I don’t, I don’t-_

“You’re probably right. I’m doing that thing where I worry too much, aren’t I?”  _  
_

There’s bile tinting the words, spreading across your tastebuds like molasses, and you stumble to her to press a kiss to her temple because you  _really_ are being an asshole for  _no_ reason.

(It still doesn’t erase the whirlwind your thoughts have become.)

Her arms wind around your waist and she’s warm, comforting, but when she lifts herself on the tips of her toes, teetering against you… you realize.

Something has shifted. 

Something has changed but there’s still shot glasses tipped on the table, the flimsy crowns from your Christmas crackers still litter the floor, and Ruth is still cozy with heat.

She sloppily aims for your lips with her own and your eyes drift to Phil.

_This isn’t where I want to be._

_Oh._

_Oh, no._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
